Poisonous Apple
by blueburrberry
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern, an intelligent, strong and beautiful high-school artist, who's determined to not be one of the many girls that believe love is where their ambitions end. What happens when Jace Herondale, New Yorks resident bad boy - who's hiding a dark secret- sets his sights on this fiery red-head? Will their love story be one of passion and kindness or pain and destruction?
1. City of Frustration

"I just don't understand why he's being so distant? He's not affectionate as he used to be and I miss it." Aline, my best friend was currently voicing her worries about her relationship with Sebastian, a popular senior at Alicante private high-school. Aline was gorgeous, her dark brown stick straight locks tumbled down to just below her shoulders, she had a flawless olive complexion and a smile that stretched wide across her face like Anne Hathaway's, so it was really no wonder that she has captured the heart of Sebastian Verlac.

"Al, maybe he's worried about something or your birthday's coming up, maybe he's planning a surprise for you?" I said trying to cheer her up, I loved Aline, we were closer than sisters and told each other everything, so helping her with her relationship problems is something I'm used to and even though she's already fallen in love twice - her first time with Jarrod Wayland a class A jerk and now with Sebastian Verlac, the popular senior infamous for his dangerous friends and vacant expression always deeming himself too cool to be fully present and I haven't even fallen in love, I try to give her the best advice I can.

"I suppose you're right Clary, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, I'll just wait until he's ready to talk about it." I rolled my eyes knowing that's exactly the opposite of what Aline was going to do, Aline was many things, mature, street smart, effervescent and most definitely nosy. Whatever Sebastian was hiding Aline was going to get it out of him by the end of the day.

" You and I both know that' exactly what you're not going to do Aline." I said, a smile evident in my voice.

"Shut up Clary." Aline laughed, the usual squealing sound distorted over the phone.

" Anyway, one of Sebastian's friends wants too meet you." Aline said in an excited tone - she was always looking to set me up with one of Sebastian's friends.

"I think I'll pass on this one, I don't particularly like any of Sebastian's friends." I replied.

" Oh come on Clary, you can't be Snow White forever, and anyway he thinks your cute" Cute was definitely one way to put it, considering my grand height was staying stubbornly at 5ft nothing.

" No I don't care to meet him at all, and I'm not Snow White I'm simply waiting to fall in love, you waited to fall in love for your first time, why can't I? I persisted stubbornly.

"Because your dream guy is not a teenager in this century, no teenager wants to sit around discussing the nine circles of hells in Dante's Inferno or get dragged along to every new gallery opening in the city.

" I didn't say they had to read Inferno or go to every gallery opening in the city, I just want a guy who appreciates novels and reading and knows that art isn't limited to the graffiti they do on their skateboards. Is that too much?" I was still joking around with Aline, yet a little part of me was frustrated, I might not be as experienced as Aline and I might not have her stunning looks and I was still entitled to love, even if I don't truly believe in it, just because I don't base my life on love and run after every guy doesn't mean I deserve it less.

"Good luck with that C, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sebastian's at the door." Aline said in a rush, hanging up the phone without even letting Clary say goodbye. Clary stared at the phone, feeling of frustration whirling in the bottom of her stomach, until she eventually grabbed her sketchbook and sat on her carpet, letting the frustration flow into each stoke of her pencil.


	2. City of Strangers

"Clary, it's seven thirty and your breakfast is going cold, don't make me force you to walk to school!" My mother shouted on the other side of my door. _That's odd, she didn't bang on the door once, she must be in a good mood. _

"CLARY GET OUT OF BED NOW!" My mother yelled - once again - followed by a series of bangs on my white double doors. _Oh, there it is, clearly not in a good mood, anymore._

_"_I'm coming! Calm down!" I shout back to my mother as I roll out of my bed with my black satin sheets wrapped around me in a mummy-like fashion. _Ugh just my luck, I overslept thirty minutes and now I can't even get out of my goddamn sheets._After I finally untangled myself from the sheets, I quickly run down to the kitchen to eat my morning toast - Jonathan's absurdly large bowl of cereal already dumped in the sink. _God that boy can eat. _After breakfast, I run to my en suite and have a shower, wrapped in a towel I walk back to my room to get changed into my uniform, unlike every other school in the country Alicante Private High-School has a requirement of uniforms, but students are aloud to accessorize their uniform to their own personal tastes. For me, that means dressing up my black high-waisted above the knee skirt, black crossover tie and white cap-sleeve blouse with large gold triangle studs and gold pumps. I smoothed my unruly red hair - more auburn than ginger - into smooth glossy ringlets that fell to my waist and coated my eyelashes in black mascara, making my emerald eyes look mysterious and bring out some colour in my alabaster skin. I've been told, I've grown into a beautiful young lady, but compared to the girls at my school, let's just say if a modeling scout came to our school, I'd be the last person to get picked.I ran downstairs picking up my black Prada handbag I use as a school bag and rush to meet Jonathan in our town car._ I know what you're thinking, Prada bag for school? Town car? I know, I know. If it was up to me I'd discard the bag for a more practical school bag and drive myself to school, But my father - Valentine Morgenstern, CEO of the largest real-estate company in the world, insists that I take pride in the family name and display our opulent wealth daily in all sorts of pretentious ways, i.e the Prada bag and Town car._

"Morning little sister." Jonathan says as I jump into the town car eager to escape the cold morning air.

"Morning John, any reason your in such a good mood this morning, usually at this time in the morning your like the Grinch of Christmas morning." I teased. Jonathan responded with a glare in my direction.

"Well if you must know Clarissa-"

"For the last time John it's Clary, You know how much I hate when people call me Clarissa, it's too formal and cold." I interrupted.

"For the last time Clary, you know how rude it is to interrupt people halfway through a sentence." Jonathan said mimicking my tone. Always the mature one, I stick my tongue out in response.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Yes I'm in a good mood because I just found out there's a new student attending St. Raziel's, which hopefully means he will replace Melroin as quarter back. Man, he sucks at football." John said the last part mostly to himself, looking vacantly out the window. I rolled my eyes at John just as the driver pulled up to my school. Jonathan and I attend different schools, I attend Alicante private school, the best private school in America, as Jonathan attends St. Raziels Excellence school for Boys, a school for the most talented male athletes and musicians. Jonathan got in on football, he plays center.

"Au revior John, have a good day." I say cheerfully as I hop out of the car.

"Vale, little sister, have splendid day." John says, smugness dripping from his tone. _Always having to one-up me, typical brother. Ah and now the beginning of another boring school day, full of gossiping girls and sexist guys, isn't high-school great? _

"Hey Izzy! Long time no see! How were your holidays?" I ask as I run into Izzy on her way to our homeroom class. You know how I said I was the last girl to be scouted by modeling scouts at my school? Well, Izzy would be the first. Isabelle Lightwood was drop dead gorgeous and the mischievous twinkle in her obsidian eyes told you she knows it. She has raven hair that reaches her hips, styled in delicate waves - obviously with a curler since her hair is naturally stick-straight - and had skin so creamy and clear it looked photoshopped.

"Clary! Girly it's been forever! I adore your shoes! My, my, someone's developed a sense of style over the break!" Izzy said with a wink. "And my holidays were fantastic, I tried working on my tan, but it didn't exactly work out, not that Mark would mind" a smirk erasing the frown that took residence on her flawless face at mention of her lack of tan.

"Who's Mark?" I questioned just as we walked into our homeroom class and took two seats next to each other near the window, leaving a spare seat next to us reserved for Aline, who was no doubt going to be late because she was with Sebastian in the year twelves area.

"Oh, just a boy I met over the summer, nothing serious, just a fling, you know how summer relationships are." I went to reply but saw that Izzy was distracted, following her line of vision I saw she was staring at someone, and not just someone but one of our close friends, Simon - who was sitting at the front of the class. _Simon huh? I guess Izzy's summer contained more than just surf and sex but realizations that she wanted more than just a fling with someone who had more than half a brain._

_"_Anyway Clary, how was your summer? Meet any cute boys or buy any cute clothes? In the end they both give you the same amount of happiness, but clothes last longer." Izzy said, turning back to me and giving me a nudge with her elbow.

"It was okay, I went to Switzerland with my family to visit fathers grandparents. No cute boys, they traded in Switzerland's snow for the Hampton's sand, I guess." I said with a laugh just as the bell rang, followed by a rather flustered looking Aline bursting into homeroom before the roll marker noticed her absence.

"Hey Iz, hey C." Aline whispered her greeting before the teacher could scold her for disrupting the roll. After our names were checked off, we all went to our separate classes, Izzy to Chemistry, Aline Home Economics and Me to AP English.

...

"How was everyones classes?" I ask as Izzy, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Aline and I all take our seats at our lunch table.

"Mine were okay, I didn't really pay attention the teachers were being bitchy" Aline said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh that sucks" I replied, with a slight frown on my face.

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to go meet Sebastian and his friends, talk to you later Clary" Aline said as she gave me a rushed hug and went in a hurried search of her beloved. I frowned at her retreating form. _It's been three months since we've had a full lunch together without her rushing off to find Sebastian. Is that what happens when you fall in love? That's the end of your independence and ambition, your life just ends with love? If that's love I don't want any part of it._

_"_Well" Izzy said clearing her throat.

"Mine were okay, design technology was the most enjoyable of the day." Izzy said attempting to clear the tension left from Alines quick departure. I send a small smile in her direction and focused on my food, flicking my fruit salad around the plate until the bell rang signifying they end of break. I picked up my bag and joined the crowd of students scrambling to make it to their last classes, which for Clary - to her relief - was art.

...

Clary rushed down the school steps and into her awaiting car, just has she opened the door the heard the familiar ringtone of her Iphone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Clary! Hey, I won't be home 'till late tonight, I'm going out with some friends, cover for me with the parents?" Jonathan asked, the bustling noises of his friends in the background, making it hard for Clary to hear him.

"Yeah sure John, just make sure you're back before 11, you know how mother gets when you're out later than curfew" Clary said with a sigh has she pulled the car door shut and dropped her bag on the seat next to her that Jonathan would be occupying if he was here.

"Yeah okay, bye little sister." Jonathan said before hanging. Clary threw her phone into her bag and looked up at Ralph - her driver.

"Ralph can you go to Davinci's Artist Supply, I need to pick up a new sketch book." Clary said kindly to Ralph with a small smile.

"Of course Miss Morgenstern" Ralph said with a smile, starting up the car and driving to the store.

...

"Thank you Allie, I'll see you next time." Clary called over her shoulder to Allie- the checkout girl at Davinci's Artist Supply. Clary opened the door and focused her sights on her car when suddenly instead of staring at her sleek black town car, she was face to face with a navy blue school shirt - the same as Jonathan's school shirt. Clary stumbled back and held her forehead where she hit her head on the persons chest. Clary looked up at the boy who had just existed the music store with a handful of sheet music. He was exquisitely handsome, he had extraordinarily golden skin and a mop of brilliant golden curls styled in a sexy disheveled manner, to top off his already stunning good looks, he had bright topaz eyes that glittered with rascality and - to Clary's horror - they were staring straight at her, watching her admire his obvious good looks. Clary felt the telltale signs of a blush creep up her neck.

"You know, it's considered rude to run into people and not apologize" said the stranger, a smirk that oozed mischief taking residence on his face, this vexed Clary.

"The same can be said for you too, I didn't run into you all on my own, you were obviously not looking where you were going either, it takes two to tango." Clary snapped, placing her hands on her hips and inclining her head to glare at him. The stranger raised an eyebrow and took a graceful step towards Clary.

"So we're tangoing now? My, how forward of you, usually it's the gentleman who asks the lady to dance." He said in a low husky voice.

"Oh how comical it is that you fill your head with such lies, I barely know you and you seem as far from a gentleman as you can possibly get and besides, I don't dance with strangers, now if you'll excus-" Clary was interrupted by the stranger sliding an arm around her waist and interlacing his fingers with her right hand, leaving them in the perfect position to Tango.

"I'm only a stranger as long as you don't know my name. Which is Jace. Jace Herondale." He whispered seductively in Clary's ear before she roughly pushed him away.

"I'll choose to remain a stranger to you then." Clary said as she stormed off and into her awaiting car, hearing his masculine chuckle echo along the pavement and into her ears.


	3. City of Hushed Conversations

Clary's music was so loud that the sound vibrated to water sitting on the table beside her bed. Aline and Clary were dancing around Clary's room like the cheesy teenagers they were, screaming there lungs out to Panic! at the disco. Clary collapsed on the floor in a heap of giggles - Aline was also on the floor near her feet.

"Okay, we should definitely get ready now" Aline said through her giggles grabbing a makeup brush and sitting at Clary's dressing table and doing her makeup. Clary walked into her wardrobe and picked an outfit out for the night event - which was the first football game of the season, Clary was going to support her brother, she was originally meeting up with Isabelle who was supporting her brother and cousin - who just moved to town - at the game but decided to make it an outing and invite Aline to tag along, which is why they were currently in a rush to get ready after wasting half their time dancing.

"What do you think about this?" Clary showed her chosen outfit to Aline- which consisted of black highwaisted jeans and an emerald green cap-sleeve blouse which gold hardware jewerley.

"Adorable!" Aline clapped her hands in delight at Clary's outfit- Clary was never a very fashion savvy person like everyone else she knew, but she was recently trying to make an effort to develop her sense of style - mainly to lessen the amount of times Izzy tried to dress her up.

"Oh Shoot! Al the cars already waiting for us to leave, I don't wanna be late!" Clary shouted, panicking to get ready in time.

"I never will get used to a car waiting for me" Aline snickered before her and Clary started frantically getting ready. Unlike Clary, Aline's family wasn't exceedingly wealthy and they lived in a small apartment in Brooklyn, just Aline, her Mom and her younger brother, James. Aline often complained about her lack of wealth and her small apartment compared to Clary and the rest of her friends, but Clary like her small apartment, it was homey and welcoming and made Clary feel as if she could turn up on Alines doorstep randomly and be welcomed with a warm blanket and a hug. Not that Clary didn't love her family and her home, she did, her and her brother were closer that many siblings - even though they fought constantly, it was mostly in good nature - and her parents loved her dearly, even if they were quite distant. She felt loved in her family but sometimes she couldn't help but feel a little alone as she was often apart from her family as they all lead very busy and different lives.

_HONK HONK_

"Okay Al we have to go, I don't wanna be late for Jonathan's first game he'll freak!" Clary said as she pulled Aline with her and into the awaiting car, cranking up the volume of the radio.

...

"GOAL!" The commentator of the St Raziel's VS St Michael's foot balll game yelled as the last goal of the match was awarded to St Raziel's, winning them the game. The blonde football player - who looked strangely familiar - who won the game was lifted into the air by his team mate's as they started singing St Raziel's infamous battle cry. Th atmosphere of the game was exciting and enchanting, everyone was wrapped in a spell of proudness for their players and excitement as they made their way to the victory party.

"Clary! Let's go congratulate them!" Izzy squealed, pulling her towards the field. Clary turned to grab Aline and pull her along, but Aline was no where to be found. A frown graced Clary's face, which soon disappeared when the glowing pale blond head of her brother came into her line of sight.

"JOHN! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU PLAYED AWESOME DAD WOULD BE SO PROUD!" Clary shouted as she ran into her brothers warm and comforting hug. He held her waist tight, petting her smooth curls gently. Clary held her brother tight, cherishing a sweet sibling moment like this. Until the smell of sour onion seeped into her nostrils.

"Ew, John you smell like bad fast food, please take a shower before you go to the party." Clary said as she gently pushed her brother off her a hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Relax little sister, of course I will, I may be male but I am a man not a boy." John said with a laugh before slapping hand with a someone who congratulated him on his game.

"Anyway Clary, I'll see you later? I better go take that shower your insisting upon." Jonathan said before he quickly kissed her forehead and took off in the direction of the locker room. Clary Turned around to go in search of Isabelle as they mad plans to grab some dinner before heading to the party. She turned around on her heel and ran straight into a a firm and broad chest. She looked up and met an all too familiar gold gaze. _Goddammit not again, it's like his chest is some sort of face magnet. _

_"_Snuggling into my chest again red?" He said mischief seeping into his voice and a playful look dancing in his eyes, igniting the amber chips in his eyes and making his gaze look like it held all the hope and happiness in the world.

"It seems your chest is always to close to my face for my liking, some would say it's not a coincidence anymore?" Clary said, challenging his arrogant aura with her fierce one.

"Exactly what I was thinking red" Jace said a smirk tugging at his lips. Clary rolled her eyes and continued to find Izzy pushing past Jace. She was halfway to the parking lot when she heard footsteps echoing behind her. She turned to see Jace slowing into a walk beside her before grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him.

"I know our encounters haven't been the most pleasant experience for you, but would you at least tell me your name? There's only so many nicknames i can invent for a girl I don't even know, and I do wish to get to know you." Jace tugged a hand through is mess of golden curls before looking into her eyes, she saw the rascality that lurked within them - as usual - but to her surprise there was a hint of nervousness there two. Clary ighed and held out her hand.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, but everyone calls me Clary." Jace shook her hand, his hand was almost three times the size of hers and was warm and tanned.

"Now that we're not strangers anymore how about I get to know you?" Jace said looping an arm over her shoulder and flashing her a white charming smile. Clary shrugged his arm off and continued in her search of Izzy.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I already have plans, but hey what bout you ask Kaelie? She looked very into you especially when you scored the winning goal." Clary sail repressing a giggle at the memory of Kaelie almost falling from the top of the pyramid in her cheer routine because she was too busy checking a certain blonde football player out. She look at Jace and saw a grimace pass over his face at the mention of Kaelie. Just then Clary spotted Isabelle's raven hair and started making her way towards her, suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Isabelle was definitely not alone, she was currently making out with a boy on the hood of a car and not just any guy but, SIMON!

"Is that Izz-" Jace started to say before Clary pushed him behind a bleacher and out of sight. _Weird, how does he know Izzy?_

"SSSSH be quiet, don't let them hear you!" Clary said with urgency in her tone. She quickly glanced at Jace -before focusing on Simon and Izzy - and saw a devious look pass over his face.

"And why should I stay quiet under your request?" Jace said whispering in a low husky tone.

"It's not like you agreed to my request of a date." Jace said creeping closer to Clary each time he spoke.

"Will you just be quiet! They'll spot us and then Sizzy will never happen!" Clary said amusement fluttering over her face at the mention of their ship name.

" Not unless you say yes to a date!" Jace retorted. His eyes opening in surprise when Clary covered his mouth with her hands in a attempt to make him shut up.

"No! I'm not going on a date with you! You can't blackmail people into going out with you!Didn't your mother ever teach you anything!" Clary said in a frustrated tone. Jace recovered his composure in less then a second but Clary didn't miss the dark look that passed over his face at mention of his mother.

"Fine" Jace said sarcasm and mischief dripping from his tone. Jace abruptly stood up and started whistling loudly, Clary was on the verge of pulling her hair out when she saw Jace open his mouth to yell something.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go on a date with you just please shut up!" Clary said reaching up and grabbing his hand to pull him down. Jace's eyes glowed vibrantly at the acceptance of a date.

"Great, I know the perfect place, and they make the most spectacular coffee." Jace said pulling by the end towards his sleek black sports car, throwing her a seductive smirk over his shoulder.


	4. City of Stolen Kisses

The hot black coffee warmed my hand as I sat down in a booth adjacent from Jace. The coffee shop we were in seemed to be a secret within the City, it was hidden in an alley way and had barely any customers occupying the cafés cozy booths. Jace's laugh echoed throughout the cafe, he had a masculine laugh that dripped of a certain happiness only children, who haven't been faced with the harsh realities of the world have.

"Your kidding! Oh what I wouldn't give to see that!" Jace said his laughter dying down to an amused chuckle. I had just concluded my story on Jonathan and I's vacation to Switzerland, where we thought it would be fun to jump off the chair lifts when they were 5 meters in the air. I think it's pretty obvious it didn't end well.

"What about you? Any entertaining stories from your past you care to share?" I said, a smile gracing my lips. Our eyes were locked on to each others, it was like speaking silently. A look of hurt flashed through his eyes, but it was soon covered up with amusement - yet, the amusement held a bitter edge to it.

"Not necessarily, unless you count a detailed story about all the girls who offered me their lunch so they could play in the sandpit with yours truly." Jace said, stretching his arms and settling them crossed behind his head. His signature smirk stretching wide across his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Always the charmer, apparently since birth too." I said answering his smirk with one of my own.

"Apparently. Though you have been the most resistant to my charms. What's your secret?" Jace said, dropping his arms onto the table gracefully and picking up his coffee cup, eyeing me expectantly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I said raising my eyebrows, stifling the urge to smile broadly at him.

"You speak true words, but how about I offer you a compromise? You tell me why your so resistant to my incredible charm and devastatingly good looks and I'll tell you something you want to know."

"Fine. I'll tell you if you tell me why you were so insistent on this date? Especially when a victory party is being held in honor of the team you are the star of?" I asked.

"I find you intriguing." Jace replied simply, shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip from his coffee.

"Intriguing how?" I asked, confusion edging into my mind.

"Intriguing, in the way you hold yourself. Like the way your smile for instance, your smile is a ray of hope, hope that is contagious but it has a razor sharp edge to it. An edge that shows your ferocity, and that intrigued me and made me think twice about you." Jace said unashamedly leaning so close to me that our breaths became synchronized to each-others.

"Made you think how?" I whispered, my top teeth catching my full bottom lip. I saw the gold darken in Jace's eyes as they flicked down to my mouth.

"That maybe you'd want to join me." Jace said pulling back and sitting in his chair properly. I felt cold with the absence of his body, even though we weren't touching his body gave of rays of warmth, like sun rays bathing your skin.

"Join you where?" I enquired. Jace sat up straight squaring his shoulders and showing his pride in his posture.

"Why join me in this world of course. I'm young, handsome, intelligent and enigmatic. The world is my metaphorical oyster and I intend to eat it as if the it's last oyster on this Earth, but my question to you is if you will join me? Or was I wrong about you?" Jace tilted his head to stare straight into my eyes, as if he was trying to penetrate my soul to learn the answer. I didn't know what to say, no-ones words have ever rung so clearly and memorably through my mind. It was one of those things that would stay with me forever, clear in my mind, no matter what happens after this.

"You weren't wrong." Is all I say. Staring back at him with a challenging stare. Mischief flickered across his face.

"I know. I'm never wrong." He replied, still staring at me.

"Then why did you ask?" I questioned, crossing my legs and resting my palms on them.

"To see if you knew the answer." He said, picking up his coffee cup once more only to discover it empty.

"There's no secret to how I 'resist you charms'" I said, changing the subject back to our former one.

"Oh really? Then how is it we've been in close proximity to each other for the last half hour and your panties aren't on the floor?" I blush at his forwardness, but don't dare to look away from his captivating stare.

"It's simply a rule I set for myself a long time ago." A stab of hurt flickers within me at the mention of the time I created this rule. It was when Aline, was stripped down to sobbing heap on my carpet, after Jarrod Wayland left her for another girl, claiming he never loved her.

"And what might that rule be?" Jace questioned.

"That I shall never strive for love or fall in love with lies." Jace looked taken aback for a second, before he reclaimed his careful constructed composure.

"I'll give it to you Red. I've never met a girl who didn't gush about the love they have or their idea of the love they'll have." He replied.

"Well isn't that an unfortunate truth. People fall in love like the fall over, fast and painfully. Often caused my something obstructing their path, hindering them from moving forward. I will never be that girl who strives for love instead of a future. If marriage is a common goal among my generation, then what good will we be to the World? Just a bunch of teen parents living off of government payments" I throw my hands up in an irritated gesture, when I finish my rant, anxiously awaiting Jace's response. I tend to keep my opinions of love to myself, especially after I made a very similar rant to Aline, which resulted in a heated argument, it's safe to say our opinions are polar opposites on the love spectrum.

"A hormonal teenage girl who's anti-love? What's next? Horror movie buff and assassin parents? Jace asks, a hint of incredulousness creeping into his voice.

"Not anti-love but anti-love as an ambition. I'm not going to alter my future plans to fit in the companionship of another human." I correct him.

"And yes, Horror movie buff too, no assassin parents though unfortunately." I add.

"Well we can't have everything" Jace grins. A comfortable silence passed between us as Jace checked his watch.

"Come on I'll walk you home, it's too late to walk the New York streets alone, Upper East Side or not." Jace says pulling me by the hand and holding the café's door open for me, appearing as if being chivalrous was as easy as walking to him.

"I think it's been well established I can take care of myself, if I ever find myself in a situation like your referring too." I reply walking into the crisp night air with Jace by my side, my mind wandering to the knife hidden in my boot.

"It has been established that even though your tiny, your tough, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be a gentleman to the very end of this impromptu date, now does it?" Jace answers, flashing me a bright smile. Before I know it, we've reached my building. Jace stops a few meters away from Al, the doorman who was lightly dozing.

"Clary?" Jace asks, If I didn't know any better, I'd say he sounded nervous.

"Yes?" Jace stepped towards me, taking both of my hands in his, his smirk although still there, was significantly smaller.

"I wasn't wrong about you. I knew it before I even spoke to you, you could take this whole damn world and make it your pearl all by yourself, but the question is if you should have to do it by yourself? The fire that runs through your veins doesn't need a man who has water to quench it in his, you need a man who also has fire that burns just as bright. An equal." I watched him as he spoke, so eloquently and matter of fact, as if everything he said was like the law, unquestionable and abided by.

"And who may that be?" I whisper into the narrowing space between us. He smiled a blinding smile, so broad and bright, like a supernova, burning bright and fast.

"Me, of course." He replied, before crashing his lips onto lips were soft against mine and fit perfectly like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. I twisted my fingers into the golden curls at the base of his neck and he snaked his arms gently around my waist, holding me close to his muscular chest. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and passion sparked between us like the sparks of a bonfire. He pulled away, far too early for my liking, running a thumb over my bottom lip.

"Everyone else is like river, calm and unsatisfying, and your like a bonfire, dangerous, beautiful and capable of reaching heights that no-one could ever for-see." I answer the unspoken question that lingered between us. _Yes, yes Jace, I will join you._


	5. City of Flashbacks

The coffee slid down Clary's throat like a scalding hot, delicious river. Clary smiled to herself as she was reminded of her date with Jace last night. Even though, she was against the date at the start she did feel rather flattered at Jace's persistence on taking her out. Clary placed her coffee cup besides her on the park bench she was currently taking residence on. It was a beautiful sunny day and Central Park glowed with an aura of magic. Clary had come out to the park the moment she woke up, the urge to draw enveloping her mind. She had considered calling Aline to keep her company but decided against it, figuring she'd get more drawing done with no distractions. Clary knew she was supposed to start planning for her art assignment. Yet, Clary was feeling more inspired to draw for herself instead of for her teachers. Clary's penciled flew across the page in delicate, precise strokes, filling the page with life. Just as Clary reached for her eraser a large shadow enveloped Clary's page. Clary looked up and into the pale blue eyes of a chestnut haired stranger.

"Your blocking my sun." Clary stated not unkindly. The strangers lips curled up at the sides.

"Well how else was I going to get your attention? I'm Nathan Black, Sebastian's friend" The stranger said, holding out his hand to ignored his hand until he eventually dropped it to his side.

"How did you find me?" Clary asked warily, narrowing her eyes at Nathan.

"I was in the area and you're kinda hard to miss with that vibrant hair of yours." Nathan said dropping down to sit beside her. Clary rolled her eyes at his hair comment.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I would kind of like to be left alone right now." Clary said, politely trying to dismiss him.

"Oh come on, do you know how lucky you are to have a senior go out of his way to talk to you?" Nathan said his tone becoming darkly amused.

"Apparently too lucky" Clary said under her breath, turning back to her page desperately trying to focus on her drawing as her head was starting to ache with an oncoming headache.

"What was that?" Nathan said sharply. His pale blue eyes searing holes in the side of her head.

"It was nothing" Clary said standing up. " And now if you don't mind, I'm going to go now." Clary started to walk away, but Nathan reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly, slamming her body harshly against his. Out of instinct, Clary twisted his arm around behind his back, pulling tightly until Nathan winced out of pain and kicked at the back of his knees, making him fall roughly onto the ground face first. Nathan glared at her from the floor, before roughly pushing himself up spitting blood from his mouth in the process.

"What the hell's your problem?" Nathan glowered darkly, anger evident in his voice.

"I told you to leave." Clary responded fiercely, enunciating every syllable, crossing her arms over her chest as an act of defiance.

"Whatever, but do yourself a favor and stop being such a bitch." Nathan muttered darkly before shaking his head and storming off, but Clary wasn't watching him. Her mind was pulled into a memory of another time she heard those words.

_The alley was dark and wet and Clary's head was spinning at an alarming rate. She was thrashing around furiously, but her attempts were feeble from her loss of blood._

_"__Stop being such a bitch" a voice snarled into her ear. Clary looked around, furiously trying to find an escape and her eyes zoned in on a lone figure in the distance, a young boy staring right at her._

" Claarrry, Clarrry, Earth to Clary." Clary was pulled abruptly out of her flashback by a large hand waving un-rhythmically in front of her face. Clary looked up from her fetal position on the park bench and into the concerned faces of Simon and Isabelle. She blinked a few times, before coming to her senses and unravelling herself from her curled position.

"Uh hey." Clary said awkwardly.

"What happened to you?" Asked Simon, crouching in front of her whilst Izzy sat next to her rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Oh nothing I couldn't handle. Just one of Sebastian's friends came up and started pestering me." Clary said, looking at the ground. Izzy and Simon exchanged concerned glances.

"D-Did he do anything to you Clary?" Izzy asked hesitantly. " You can tell us, and even if he didn't and you're a little freaked talking to him, that's okay you can tell us. I mean after the -" Izzy paused, before nervously continuing."The 'Thing" it would be completely understandable." Izzy said soothingly, Simon nodded his head in agreement.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Clary smirked to herself at this. "But what he said just reminded me of the- of the 'thing'" Clary said, taking a deep - much needed - soothing breath. Simon placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"That's completely understandable Clare, we're always here for you." Simon said with a kind smile.

"I know, and thank you both, it means a lot." Clary said a smile coating her face, looking happily at both Simon and Izzy.

"Why don't you come with us to Taki's? Simon and I were just on our way for lunch." Izzy piped up cheerfully, calmly withdrawing herself from her spot on the park jumped up cheerfully.

"Yeah sure that would be fun. Wait, hang on. Why are you guys going to lunch alone?" Clary asked, narrowing her eyes playfully at her friends. Izzy's radiant smile faltered and a vibrant blush coated Simons cheeks.

"I uh asked her to join me, for um lunch?" Simon offered nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Clary let out a satisfied sigh.

"Sizzy is finally happening" Clary stated factually before skipping of in the direction of Taki's. Totally oblivious to her friends questioning gazes.

**I know you guys probably hate me for updating so late, but I totally lost all inspiration for this story. But I have it all planned out now and you can all thank a special someone who PM'd me for**** inspiring me to get off my ass to continue this story. xx**


	6. City of Silent Warnings

"OW JON! YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Clary shouted at Jon - who, in her opinion, was well deserving of the payback she was about to give him after he sat down on the couch across from her and tried to knock the book she was reading out of her hands with his feet, ending in Jon kicking Clary accidentally in the face. Clary lunged across the couch at her brother - book discarded on the floor - and attempted to hit him back but his 6ft build was apparently very good at defending him from the 5ft red heads attempts of payback. Clary could have easily held her own against Jon - since they had trained together for years - but the giggles escaping from Clary's mouth were weakening her hits.

"OKAY OKAY I GET IT CLARE, I'M SORRY!" Jon shouted back with a broad smile on his face and a deep bout of laughter.

"You so aren't sorry" Clary said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms at Jon's lies. Jon had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Clary didn't trust.

"You're right, I'm not." Jon said smirking, throwing Clary off the couch and onto the floor, before hightailing it out of the room knowing Clary would definitely chase after him. Clary huffed before picking herself off of the floor and tearing out of the room after him. With Jon's head start, Clary had no idea where he would be, but she had the feeling that he went into kitchen. Out of breath, Clary stopped abruptly at the Kitchen door, trying to slow down her heart rate before hesitantly edging the door open.

"Jon?" Clary said softly into the empty kitchen. She continued to venture into the Kitchen making sure to look at every crevice he could possibly be hiding in. After thoroughly checking the kitchen Clary was sure that Jon wasn't there, so she started to make her way back out of the kitchen when all of the sudden the lights turned on and a smirking Jon emerged out from under the counter pouring flour on Clary's head. Clary was shocked, but not for long. She snatched at the jug of water on the kitchen counter and poured it straight over Jon's head.

"OH IT'S SO ON NOW" Jon shouted, smiling the entire time. Clary smiled in response, in the brief moment of stillness they had before all havoc broke loose and the Morgenstern siblings tore threw the kitchen, throwing, pouring and flicking every single piece of food the could find at each other. An opened Ketchup flew across the room, covering Jon's back and Clary's legs in the rich red paste, eggs splattered against one another as they engaged in a competitive egg throwing competition - the objective to see who could be covered in the slimy food the most before they ran out. Water was spraying from the Tap, soaking Jon as Clary attempted to get revenge for the tomato stain on her shirt courtesy of Jon. Just as Clary and Jon reached for the leftover Pizza from the football teams 'meeting' they heard the slamming of the Kitchen door. They both froze immediately and slowly turned with twin terrified expressions on their face to look at the fuming face's of Mary and Gloria, the Morgenstern's chef and cleaner.

"HOW DARE YOU! I SPENT ALL MORNING CLEANING THIS KITCHEN AND GLORIA HAS TO COOK THERE TONIGHT! HOW CAN SHE COOK WITH NO INGREDIENTS HUH?" Mary shouted at Clary and Jon, in all honestly the Morgenstern's staff all adored the entire family, they were good hardworking kind people and they respected them as their employers. Yet, it was time like these the staff really wished they weren't the Morgenstern's staff as the two teenagers tended to be the most unorganized, spontaneous and rowdy teenagers they have ever met, but at the end of the day, they still loved the siblings dearly.

"Um Mary and Gloria we're so sorry, we uh didn't think and we're um sorry?" Jon offered up weakly, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Jon's apology seemed to have done nothing to cool their anger.

"Mary and Gloria, we are so sorry, like Jon said we didn't think. How about tonight, since it's only Jon and I, don't bother about cooking any meals, we'll go out to dinner and stay out of your hair. We promise we won't ever have another food fight." Mary and Gloria seemed to calm down a little without the stress of cleaning the kitchen _and _having to cook dinner, but they still didn't seem completely satisfied.

"And we'll personally go shopping and get all the food we destroyed" Jon piped up eager to get out of the house, away from the fuming ladies and into a nice restaurant.

"Fine, fine, but one more mess tonight and I swear I'll tie you both to the table and feed you gruel!" Gloria said from her position in the doorway, her Italian heritage obvious in the theatrical movements of her hand.

"Sweet, we'll go get cleaned up and be out of your hair in less than an hour." Jon said the end of his sentence getting carried up the stairs with him as he bolted to his room. Clary followed hot on his heels heading straight for her room too. Clary closed her bedroom door and rushed into her en-suite, quickly turning on her shower and filling up her bathroom with hot comforting steam. Whilst rinsing her hair Clary let her mind wander to the person who has been taking up a larger partition of her thoughts lately, Jace. He was so mysterious in a way the reminded Clary of herself, not that she was purposely trying to hide anything , but that she had some secrets she wouldn't want public knowledge and she suspected that he had more than a few of these sorts of secrets. Clary was jolted out of her train of thought by the water turning cold and she made her way out of the shower and into her room. She looked through her closet quickly before deciding on a long flowy Burgundy dress with a slit up the side. Clary knew that they were probably going to a fancy restaurant so she didn't want to be underdressed but Clary also wasn't one to show off her name or indulge in vanity, so the casual air the dress held was perfect. She paired it with Black pumps and black pearl earrings, threw in some serum into her hair to make her glossy auburn hair fall smoothly down her back in curls and added one last coat of mascara to her eyelashes before grabbing her clutch and heading downstairs. Just as Clary shut her door, she saw Jon shut his door from across the hall too, he was in a black blazer, black dress pants and a Burgundy dress shirt with a few buttons undone. Clary couldn't help but laugh to herself at their accidental outfit co-ordination. _Great, bring on the onslaught of gross 'cute couple' remarks from odd strangers._

"Well one of us is going to have to change. I don't think I can bear a night of couple remarks and the outfit co-ordination is only adding to the illusion." Jon stated.

"Ugh, I know right. Remember that on lady that insisted we were a couple and rambled on about how cute our children would be? I almost threw up in my duck salad." Clary said with an eye roll. Jon mimicked her expression of disgust.

"Yeah gross I remember that chick - Woah is that the time? I guess we'll have to grin and bare it darling sister as it is time to leave - 20 minutes ago." Jon said before whisking Clary and himself down the stairs and into their elevator. Their driver was waiting for them outside.

"Hey Ralph" Clary said before hoping into the car.

"Hello Ralph" John also said hoping in after Clary. Ralph hoped into the drivers seat and the car hummed to life.

"Now where will we be going Master Morgenstern?" Ralph as Jon with a smile. Jon smiled back.

"To the new restaurant that opened recently, Dice." Jon replied cheerfully before settling into the buttery leather seats and looking out the window with Clary.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"So little sister, what has been going on? It's been a while since we've had some sibling time." Jon said with a small smile, setting his Menu down on the decadently decorated table. After the embarrassing couple compliments the waitress,hostess and several restaurant customers showered them with, they were eager to sit down out of sights from everyone who perceived them as a couple.

"Oh you know, the usual. Oh! I think Simon and Izzy are going to get together soon!" Clary stated excitedly. Jon smiled at this as-well. The Lightwoods were close family friends of the Morgensterns and Isabelle was like another little sister to Jon.

"And hows Aline going? I haven't heard any squealing coming from your room recently?" Jon Inquired. Clary let out a small laugh at this.

"As if you could hear our squealing over your rowdy football friends." Clary said bemusedly. Jon raised an eyebrow at this, Clary rolled her eyes and continued to answer his question anyway.

" Well you know, she's being 'Aline'. I guess it's a little weird for me to hurt over the fact that my best friend totally left me for a guy. Not a very bright one at that." Clary muttered the last part under her breath.

"But she blows off all our plans and doesn't even stick around to listen to my problems, all she has time for is her own. I mean if that's meant to be love, I do not want to be signed up. She hasn't even been around for me long enough to tell her about Jace." _Uh Oh I let that one slip._ Jonathan's ears perked up at the mention of Jace.

"Jace? How do you know Jace? What about Jace? Jonathan asked immediately with a keen interest.

"What? What do you mean how do _I_ know Jace? How do _you _know Jace?" Clary immediately inquired back.

"Jace is the new quarterback I told you about, the one who replaced Melrion. He's got a serious reputation following him too, and not the typical womanizing one but he's one mysterious guy. No-one knows anything about him, it's like he just comes in and charms everyone until they're jello in his hands and then leaves the room before anyone can even ask his birthday." Jon said with an awed smile. _Oh god so that's who the familiar looking blonde player was at the football field, he must have changed back into his clothes before Clary ran into him._

_"_And anyway how do you know him?" Jon said narrowing his eyes and successfully turning the conversation back to Clary.

"Oh uh we just kinda went on a date." Clary stammered, blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You what? When? Why? Are you dating him? It would put a minor wedge in our friendship if you were!" Jon calmly demanded.

"No, were just having a little fun, we're equals. You know how I feel about love anyway Jon. I feel like we have something in common though and I just want to know what it is" Clary said trying to calm down her brother.

"Yeah, you both keep a lot of damn secrets. Just be careful Clary." John muttered turning to his entrée that just arrived.

Jon might of not meant this conversation to be a protective brother rant but Jon's words rang through Clary's head like the clearest warning she has ever received. _No-one knows who Jace Herondale really is, and I bet there's a good reason for it. _It's too bad Clary isn't one to obey warnings.


End file.
